Late Night Visits
by Lady Pyra1
Summary: Artemis drops by unexpectedly while she's undercover an Wally catches her in the act. The last chapter is up!
1. Quiting

I slowly inserted my key through the hole and turned carefully afraid that Wally would wake up. Dick and Zee took Kent for a few hours because Wally had to cram for his Vietnamese Lit exam and I had Physics tomorrow.

Wally could cram for hours soaking up the information like a thirsty sponge while I need to relax. All this pressure made me uncomfortable so I decided to blow off some steam by going on patrol with Ollie.

At first he was really surprised that I'd show up because Wally and "I" left the team but he didn't stop me.

"_Don't you think he's going to be mad if he finds out?" Ollie said sending multiple arrows towards the amateur thieves. _

"'_If' being the key word here." I responded while drop kicking a thug with a small knife. _

I silently chuckled at what I previously said to Ollie. I shut the door behind me and saw Wally's textbooks spread all over the floor. Although the television was turned on he wasn't on the couch.

I took off my combat boots and winced at the pain. _Crap,_ I thought, he's going to notice. _He notices everything. _I looked down at my knee and it was swollen and bruised. I tried to touch it but I also felt a slight pain in my right wrist._ Damn I was just sloppy tonight_ I thought.

Usually I come back home not a scratch to be found and I'd hide my costume and weapons safely under the fifth title from the fridge.

"Do you know what the meaning of leave is, Artemis?" Wally said behind her.

I turned and faced him. "I need a way to vent out all of this pressure." I finally said.

He laughed.

He just laughed in my face. "See, I would be fine with that answer, but this isn't the first time you did this."

I hated when he used that voice with me. It wasn't that he was mad, in fact I rather him mad, but instead he was disappointed. He took my arm and dragged me to the bathroom.

For a few minutes he silently nursed my wounds. When he moved to my wrist he said, "I still have dreams about you dying in the simulation. And every dream becomes even more vivid than the last."

He quieted down again, probably to let the information sink in. He stopped wrapping my wrist in bandages. "Do you have any idea how much it would hurt to lose you again? Do you know how much I worried about you during old missions?"

I was about to say something but he continued by saying, "Of course I know you can handle any situation but like most people, your still human. You might not think of it but you have a lot of people who treat you as family. Like the team and my family. We care about you Artemis."

He stood up and I reflected his movements. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, "Just try. For me, please?" I felt his embrace tighten as if I slightly moved, he lose me forever. "Ok, just you and my family." I said. Wally hugged me and I could feel him smirk over my shoulder. I now realized that it was going to be even harder to tell him that Dick wants me to go undercover with Kaldur.

**I had to make a 2****nd**** chapter for those who reviewed on my last story.**

_**Lady Pyra**_

**Follow me on tumblr (same username)**


	2. Late Night Vist

"Lian stop!"

Wally said as he quickly sped towards Lian, who was trying to eat Kent's ear. When Kent was saved, he padded over to his food bowl and Lian was on the verge of tears.

"If you wanted some food, you could have just asked." Wally said while putting Lian in her play pen. Artemis watched from afar as Wally quickly made a bottle for her. Since being undercover, she'd check up on him to make sure he got his homework done or fed Kent.

She was fully aware that he could handle these things but she just missed him. Hearing his voice, watching him work on projects and take care of Lian on the weekends.

He and Jade have been having longer conversations lately. Mostly about her but it wouldn't be an awkward silence anymore, just talking. But whenever Jade said too much about Artemis she'd cry silently while Wally comforted her. It was etched on his face that he couldn't stand having to lie to her.

Artemis notice that she's been thinking for longer than she thought because Lian was already sleeping and Wally was about to take a shower. She hasn't held Lian in months. She was learning how to stand and she would pull on the table cloth which got Wally so upset that he took it off completely. She just wanted to touch her. Look at her small body breath quietly.

Before she could even process anything, she was crawling in her house through the kitchen window. Kent was about to bark but she already took off her necklace and mask so that he could recognize her. He ran all around the house trying to jump on her. She then reluctantly picked him up as he licked her face happily. "I know, I know I missed you too." she whispered.

She didn't want Wally to know that she was here or she'd never leave. The last time he caught her spying their innocent make- out session turned into a major workout in the bedroom.

The archer put him down and strode towards the play pen. Lian's thumb was halfway through her mouth and she was on her stomach. Artemis felt her soft cheek underneath her trembling fingertips. _She so cute_ she thought.

"You know even Jade knocks now."

She turned around only to see Wally who looked liked he just stepped out of the shower. His white towel was barely hanging off his hips and his V line showing deliciously. His fiery hair was already wet but not matted down on his head like usual. He was casually standing against the kitchen table with his arms crossed.

"Wanna tell me why your here?" He asked with a smirk on his non longer freckled face. He knew Nightwing wouldn't like it if she was there.

"I miss you." the blonde archer said.

Within seconds she and Wally were in their old bedroom. His towel long gone and he was unzipping her Tigress suit.

DING DONG!

He stopped. Wally just froze in space. Artemis noticed his current position so she gave him a light kiss "I have to go." she whispered. He pressed their foreheads together. "I know. When will you be back?"

The question surprised her. Coming into her house wasn't even planned. But she couldn't just leave him hanging.

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

"Roy always gets impatient when he comes to pick her up." Wally said with a chuckle. Artemis couldn't help but smile at his statement. So he quickly zips her up and she clasp her necklace into place. She took her mask and headed out towards the kitchen window from whence she came. She was almost out but a firm grasp stopped her.

"When?" He asked with pleading eyes. She can tell he hasn't slept in months because he was so worried about her welfare.

"Soon, I promise." she gave him one last kiss and disappeared into the endless night. He watched her silhouette blend into the darkness.

"Spitfire." He said with a chuckle.

**1st and (maybe) last fanfic. **

**Rate and Review and read my stories on**

**fictionpress (pen name Lady Pyra)**

_**Lady Pyra**_


	3. The Proposal

_Finally_, I thought.

My PowerPoint on the Korean War is finished. It would've gotten done sooner but going undercover as Tigress took up most of my year.

I looked at the oven clock and it read 11:53 pm. So I quickly sent the paper to my teacher. I took a glimpse at the time and it read 11:57pm.

With a triumphant grin, I stood up and stretched and realized Wally's jersey looked shorter with my arms in the air. I heard a light whimper and saw Kent circling his empty orange bowl with a messed up Kid Flash insignia's painted on both sides of Kent's name.

I smiled down at him and scooped out dog food into his bowl and filled a separate dog bowl with tap water. He quickly chowed down the food and I smiled inwardly and said,"You and Wally hang out too much."

I heard someone fight with the door knob and lightly curse. I rolled my eyes and strode towards the door.

"Who is it?" I sung next to the door.

"It's the Boogie Monster. Who else could it be Arty?" Wally said, still fumbling with the door.

"Well whoever it is," I started, "has to get rid of that sarcasm to get inside."

"What if this person has Chicken Whizzes?"

At this point, I could hear Kent look up from his bowl. Out of all the fast food restaurants Wally would go to, I like Chicken Whizzes the best. It wasn't gourmet food (obviously not if Wally's eating it) but it was pretty damn addictive and of course Kent was fond of it.

I opened the door to see Wally with snow on his shoulders and on his hair. In his hands were many bags that had Chicken Whizzes on each of them. He walked in stamping his feet on the welcome rug. He set the multiple bags on the kitchen table and turned to me.

"Pretty hot Boogie Monster, huh?" he said with a smirk.

"The hottest **I've** ever seen." I gave him a peck on his chapped lips and dusted off the rest of the snow from his hair. "So which one is mine?"

He peered through each bag at lightning speed and handed me two bags. "Two? Are you trying to fatten me up?"

He looked through the cupboards and got two tall glasses. "I don't why women care so much about they're weight. Appearance doesn't really matter." Wally looked through the fridge for the water purifier.

"Hmm, I take that comment to consideration, when you get a uterus."

He chuckled and poured the water into the glasses. While he did that I pulled out the contents from my bag. Then my fingers hit something hard. "Hey Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Do they sell toys with their meals now?" I ask while picking up the small item.

"No, why?" He placed the glasses in front of me. I pulled out the item and it was a small, black, velvet box. I slowly opened it only to find a ring wedged between two small cushions. A big diamond was placed in the middle of it. I've seen this ring before they've been advertising it for months on Jared commercials.

"Is this real?" I blurted. "Really? Out of all questions to ask?" He said with a smile standing over me. I stared at him for a moment and realized how confident he was. I could tell it took months of thinking and talking to his husband, Nightwing, that he wanted this to be perfect.

"If your going to ask me if the ring is yours, then yes it is."

I looked at the ring again and it I remembered the price, $2999.99.

"It is real, 14 carats. And if your going to ask me if I'm gong to propose-"  
He got down on his left knee and looked into my eyes. "Then yes, I am."

I placed my hand next to his cheek and caressed it with my thumb.

I saw his smile decreased. "If your going to say no-"

"Why would I such a thing to my husband?" I said with a large smile. He gently put the ring on my finger and kissed me. "I love you so much." He said while hugging me.

"I love you too Baywatch."

**OKAY I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH THIS STORY!**

**but who says there won't be another...**

_**Lady Pyra**_


End file.
